


Smoke Break

by AMegaSadNerd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also tagged as Gen because they could be bros!, Blueberry is pissed, Blueberry smokes, Drug Use, Fuck man I wish I knew jdjdj, Gen, Killer is vibing, Killer smokes, M/M, Skeletons smoking, Smoking, Uhhh oh boy what else to tag, bitch idk jdjxjc, hurt/comfort(?), is this fluff or angst???, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMegaSadNerd/pseuds/AMegaSadNerd
Summary: Blue comes out to a lone AU to share a moment with himself. Unfortunately, someone else wants to join him.
Relationships: Blue/Killer, Killer/Blue, KillerBerry, SwitchBlade - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Smoke Break

"Hey Blueberry, can you help me with this mission?"

"Heya, Blueberry! Help a pal out and get me my brushes, yeah?"

"Blue, bro, be the best person ever and get me some snacks, will ya, bro?"

"Blue, not like that! You have to move quickly and quietly!"

"Blue, these are the wrong brushes!"

"Blue, really? Healthy stuff?"

"Blue!"

" _Blue!_ "

" ** _Blue!!!_** "

A short click and a small flame flicked to life above the small metal container. The light danced across the skeleton's face as he held the cigarette to the fire, waiting for it to light before moving it away and putting the lid on the lighter. The small skeleton let out a long sigh before putting the lit cigarette to his mouth and breathing the smoke in. The memory of his first smoke faintly played in the back of his mind. He had choked and thought he'd never put such a dastardly thing near his poor innocent mouth again. Sometimes he wished he was as innocent as people made him out to be.

Slowly, Blue breathed out and watched how the smoke swirled into strange shapes before slowly disappearing with the wind. It was oddly calming to watch. His legs dangled off the cliff as he stared into the deep, seemingly endless ravine below. He usually tossed the smokes in there when he felt better, watched as what little light there was left on it get swallowed up by the void under him. He's thrown rocks and accidentally dropped his boots in there a couple of times too. It's always weird having to make up a lie for how he lost his shoes of all things. 

Blue could admit he doesn't like to smoke, nor does he do it too terribly often, but sometimes things become too stressful and he needs a break from everything. Like now. The usual cheery Star Sans sat on the edge of a random cliff in a quiet AU, legs dangling just above the deep and dark void below, puffing clouds and letting his mind calm down. Blue's eyes had dark circles under them, bright starry eyelights dull and nearly numb. He didn't have to keep up his usual act here, after all.

His brother, Stretch as most called him, wasn't very good at keeping up with his things. Blue had stolen his newly bought pack of smokes and, because he was so innocent, he was never suspected of the disappearance. There were only about 20 of the little things in the pack, so he'd been trying to be very sparing with them. Unfortunately, though, the poor skeleton seems to have been slipping into the habit of using them when he's even the slightest bit uncomfortable. Blue just hopes that taking another pack will be just as easy as before. 

Blue was too caught up in his thoughts to even notice the soft footsteps approaching behind him. Only when a voice had come from his side had Blue realized he wasn't alone anymore. "What's lil' ol' goodie two shoes Blueberry doing out here, hm? Having a smoke to himself?" A sly voice remarked, making Blue's marrow running cold. He could see the pulsating soul in the corner of his vision. Why was he here? How did he find him? Was he going to die? Who will find his dust? Is he-

"You have a flame summoner, right? I forgot to bring mine." Killer asked casually like he and Blue weren't enemies that have nearly killed each other multiple times. Blue slowly turned to meet the emotionless skeleton's empty sockets, the viscous liquid slowly dripping down his cheeks. His target of a soul hovered a couple of inches off his ribcage, swirling and flicking into a wobbly shape every once in a while. He tried not to stare, he really did, but it was strangely captivating. Blue was almost tempted to touch it. 

"Uh, hello? Earth to Blueberry?" Killer waved his hand in front of Blue's eyes, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Wha..?" Blue stupidly spoke, making the much more dangerous skeleton laugh. "Like what ya see, short stack?" The taller teased, making Blue's face light up in embarrassment. "Wha- No! You just caught me off guard!" Blue huffed and looked away, quickly throwing his cigarette into the deep hole below. He wasn't in the mood anymore. 

Killer laughed an shook his head. If his eyelights were showing he'd definitely be rolling them, too. "Right. Anyways, ya didn't answer me." Killer said, pulling a seemingly makeshift cigarette. Blue swears he's seen them before, but he wasn't sure where... "Uh, right, what was your question..?" Blue asked, not sure what to expect from the strange skeleton anymore. "I asked if you had a flame summoner. Your cig was lit, so I'm assuming ya do?" 

Blue stared at Killer long and hard, his non-existent brows furrowed in pure and utter confusion. Did... Did he mean... He better not. "Killer, you're talking about a lighter," Blue stated, realizing the skeleton he called his enemy was just an idiot. "Lighter sounds so boring! Ya gotta add spice to it! And flame summoner sounds a hell of a lot cooler than lighter." Blue let out a long sigh and rested his face in his hands. "Stars, you're a moron." Killer snickered and flipped the thing he called a smoke in the air, catching it between his teeth.

"Yeah, I try my best, now gimme so I can share this very intimate moment with you." Blue groaned and reached into his pocket, pulling out the lighter and handing it to Killer. "Thanks, Blueberry, you're the man!" 

"Don't call me Blueberry or I'll destroy you in our next fight." 

"Ptff- If only ya could, short stack."

This was going to be a long day. The sound of a click sounded and Blue faintly saw the light the flame gave off. "So," Killer started, shutting the lighter after his roll of paper was lit. "What brings you here? I woulda never thought you, of all people, would be the type to sm-" "Shut up, if you mention that ever again I'll... I'll do something that'll make you regret those words!" Blue was already so fed up with this stupid bag of bones. Killer chuckled and held his hands up defensively. "Alright, alright. What's up with you, then? Aren't you Mr. I Don't Know Any Other Emotions Other Than Happy And Optimistic?" Killer took a long inhale of his... smokable, thing. He should probably ask what that thing was. He didn't really want to, though. Blue looked down into the deep abyss below and sighed.

"I wish I could always stay happy. It gets to be too much sometimes, though! Ink has no filter so he always says whatever he wants, no matter how rude it is, because he doesn't know! He doesn't have a soul!"

"Wait, he what-"

"And Dream is a perfectionist so everything has to be done his way and if you make a single step out of line you may as well give away your pride and dignity because he can be so strict!! But That doesn't compare to how much my brother is a pain in the ass is! He's lazy, he's rude, he makes me do favors for him all the time that he insists he'll pay me back for but what does he do? Nothing! Nothing at all! It's been at least two years since his first favor and the work I've been doing more and more worthless bullshit!"

"Holy shit, buddy, calm down-"

"No!" Blue suddenly stood up, stepping away from the edge of the cliff just in case. "I'm sick of it, Killer! I'm so sick of it! How would you feel if your only friends and family treated you like shit, Killer?!" 

"Well, I mean-"

"Don't answer that, it's rhetorical. But my point is that I'm always underestimated! Even by you and your team! No one takes me seriously! I'm always Mr. Happy Little Blueberry, the happiest of the bunch, hasn't had a bad day in his life! But I have! I have and it's because people think of me that way! Because people see me as nothing but naive, stupid, and happy! I'm like a child to everyone! I'm- I'm sick of it, Killer! I'm sick of it!!!"

Blue suddenly picked up a rather heavy stone and chucked into the deep abyss, staring at it as the darkness swallowed it up. Never to be seen again. Blue inhaled shakily and sat back down, crossing his legs instead of letting them dangle this time. He didn't dare meet Killer's eyes after a rant like that. He probably hates him now, right? He probably wants him as far as humanly possible after hearing him go off like that. He shouldn't have said anything. He should've kept quiet, he should've-

"Blue, are... are ya okay..?" Came Killer's voice after a much too long silence. He was gentle, cautious almost. Why was he talking like that? Why wasn't he mad? "I'm fine, what's it to you?" Blue spat, gritting his teeth in annoyance. "Blue, buddy, you're crying." ...What? Blue reached up to his face and wiped under his eyes. To his surprise, Killer was right. The tips of his gloves were wet. How hadn't he noticed he was crying? Blue huffed and brought his knees up to his chest. "I knew that you don't have to point it out," Blue muttered. 

Killer sighed and nodded, taking one last puff of his makeshift cig and tossing into the deep below as Blue had earlier. "Ya know, I do know how ya feel." Killer started, flinching when Blue scoffed at him. "No, really! I know it may seem stupid, but seriously! It should be obvious, since I'm in a group literally called 'The Bad Guys' or something like that, but it's... harsh, sometimes." Killer stopped to stare into the abyss below the two of them. It was nice to see, sometimes. "Dust is rude and kinda creepy, Cross is always so uptight and tries not to act like he's always confused, Horror is... okay, but he's not the smartest, Error pops in a couple of days a week just to fuck around, and Nightmare..." Killer looked away from Blue, his soul wavering and the substance seeming to pour faster down his cheeks. 

"Nightmare's the worst. He does stuff to my soul and it... it _hurts_ , honestly. That's never what I think afterward because I'm basically a different person at that point, but I'm lucky I even managed to sneak out right now! If anyone found out, though?" Killer sighed and shook his head. Blue knew what he meant. "I guess we both got the short sticks with who we've teamed with, huh?" Killer let out a laugh, but it was only sad and bitter. 

Blue sighed and put a hand on Killer's shoulder, making the taller flinch at first, but then he began to lean into the touch. Blue wanted to offer some sort of comfort, say he's sorry for thinking he was nothing but a mindless killer, say everything will be okay... But he couldn't. It just didn't feel right at the moment. But, he did want to give more comfort than a shoulder pat. So, the small skeleton scooted closer to Killer and wrapped his arms around his chest tightly. The taller froze, his soul wobbling into a strange shape, something between a circle and... A triangle, maybe? "Wh... What are you doing?" Blue huffed. "Comfort hug, now shush." Killer closed his mouth and began to sink into the touch, weakly wrapping his arms around the smaller.

For a long while, it was just them, the wind, and the abyss beneath them. No one moved, no one spoke. They simply stayed in each other's arms, listening to the pulse of their souls. It was nice, for both of them. Killer had been starved of touch that wasn't violent, and Blue just felt better in the taller's arms. How funny, Blue thought, that he used to hate this monster with every bone in his body. He would speak his name like a curse, attack him without mercy, and dream of seeing his dust. Now, after just a talk and a hug, he feels closer to him than he has with... well, anyone. 

"... I'll have to go back soon. Boss will come lookin' for me," Killer muttered. It hurt Blue to hear those words. "You should go ahead and leave now then." Blue began to pull away from the other, the sudden cold sending shivers down Blue's spine. Killer muttered a quick "Yeah," before standing up, brushing himself off. The taller turned away, his magic ready to teleport back, but he stopped. 

"You know, Blue, you aren't half bad. I kinda just assumed you were always a huge goody two shoes because of the few times me fought and whatnot, but you're actually kinda cool." Blue looked over and met Killer's eyes, a shocked expression clear on his face. "How about we meet properly? This time as friends, and not enemies?" 

Blue gave a half-laugh, half-scoff. "Y-Yes, of course!" The smaller skeleton could've sworn Killer's soul shifted into the vague shape of a heart. Killer chuckled and nodded, reaching his hand out. "It's nice to meet ya, I'm Killer. You?" Blue laughed lightly and took Killer's hand, giving it a couple shakes. "I'm Blue. It's nice to meet you, Killer." 

The two laughed and bid their farewells, even if rather solemnly. At least they could call each other friends now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoohee SwitchBlade, a good and stupidly underrated ship imo  
> I saw art by this person (http://frenchtoastty.tumblr.com) and they had a picture of Blue, like, smoking over this big ass spooky cliff and I went  
> "Oh hell yeah"  
> Also I swear I'm working on the Crink story, I just wanna get my 10+ oneshot drafts outta the way djjsnc


End file.
